Klavier and Juliet
by FrenchVanillaHotCocoa
Summary: My own spinoff of Romero and Juliet


So, let's start this sappy tale, shall we? It's… special, I can say that in the least. It's my spin off of Romeo and Juliet… Except Klavier and Asia… without the dying, too. Anyway, am I rambling? Yes I am. So, now can we start? And it will be in parts.. [[~Le had no time to write the rest.~]]

"Anastasia Darke!" Xavier giggled, slapping Asia's shoulder playfully. Xavier was homosexual and Asia's true best friend since she was 19. If you saw Xavier, you wouldn't guess he was gay. He had dark brown hair that pointed into a small Mohawk, his lip was pierced and his eyes were green. He stood at 6'8 and was very muscular. "You are such a-"The doorbell rang and cut him off.

"I'll get it." Asia said, opening the door, looking around. She looked down and picked up a long white package and brought it in, closing the door behind her. "What's this?" She examined the package and read a card that was on it. "… For the woman with icy blue eyes and a beautiful face."

"Ooh, romance!" Xavier sang and snatched the package and opened it to a long, red rose. "A rose? That's it?"

"Oh, it's just enough…"

"…You're Asia. Asia Darke. You deserve more than a dozen roses." He said as Asia nodded.

"I don't need to be selfish." She kept looking at the card. "…I've seen this chicken scratch before…"

"…Selfish? - Wait, what?" He grabbed the card and read it. "…Same…" He gasped.

"What? You remembered?"

"No!" He put one hand on his hip. "Someone's trying to take my Darke Chick!"

"Pft." She grabbed the card again. "I've been single for 22 years. I'm not about to change that."

"Whatever you say… Now, we have a Gavinners' concert to get ready for."

"Oh, right. You have the tickets and passes?" She said, heading up to her room.

"No, I have the pickles." He rolled his eyes, following up the stairs. They went to their own rooms. Asia wore black leather leggings and a blue tanks top with a black vest on top. Xavier had skinny jeans, a grey v-neck tee and a leather jacket on top. Asia was downstairs and putting on her casual high-lighter yellow converses. Xavier came down, putting on his skater sneakers.

"Ready?" She asked, standing up. He nodded and headed for the car.

When they got to the concert, a man checked their backstage passes and tickets. They were front row, close enough for him to see their faces, even though Asia has been front row for almost every Gavinners concert. They got pushed and shoved their way through and stood, leaning against the bar the separated them from the stage.

After about 1 hour and a half of waiting, including the opening act, Klavier Gavin and Daryan Crescend came onto the stage with the rest of his band while the crowd roared with females screaming.

Klavier smiled and whispered something to Daryan and pointed at Asia. Other girls behind or near Asia screamed.

"Ohmigod! He pointed to me!" They all would exclaim.

"What if HE was the man who wrote the note?" Xavier whispered. Asia shook her head.

"Him? He's a famous rock star, how would he have done that?"

"…You're right." He said, stepping back.

A couple minutes, about 35 minutes later, Klavier grabbed the microphone and spoke into it.

"Danke, Frauleins." He chuckled. "Now… This song is for a very… special… fraulein, tonight." He put the microphone back on the stand and began sing a song. It seems to be about Romeo and Juliet, admiring from afar… being to shy to speak in person. Asia just though it was a coincidence and she swayed with Xavier next to her.

"_She has a face like no other. Painted perfectly onto the canvas, no mistakes made… like the modern Mona Lisa. She has my heart and I never talked to her. Love at first sight was just a silly myth until my eyes met her…._" Klavier sang, Asia listened and Xavier glared. He knew. He knew that he was crushing on Asia.

_But how? He's never even seen her… what if he was stalking…? He must be… _Xavier thought.

After the song was finished, a few more songs were sung and then the concert ended. Xavier and Asia headed backstage and waited with a few other girls who were having panic attacks.

"Hallo, Frauleins." Klavier said, happily, as he walked with Daryan to them. They all surrounded them and Asia and Xavier stood back there and waited for the commotion to stop. Klavier saw Asia and Xavier and told Daryan to take care of them. He walked his way through the girls and smiled at Asia.

"U-Uhm… Hi…! I'm Asia and I've been your biggest fan since the Gavinners started…!" She nervously said, smiling widely.  
>"Ahaha, Danke, fraulein." He looked over at Xavier who was still glaring. "And… you are?"<br>"Xavier." He said dryly.

"…Hallo, Herr Xavier…" She said and looked back at Asia with a grin. "So, how did you enjoy the concert?"  
>"It was amazing, like all the other ones! I especially liked the new song!"<p>

"Ahaha, I hoped you would."

"…Alrighty. Oh, can you sight this?" She took out a small book and opened to a blank page.

"Of course!" He chuckled and took out a red pen, signing the page.

"Acthung, Asia! Keep rocking! ~Klavier Gavin." She read off, then noticed two hearts in the corner and closed the book, hugging it. "Thank you, Mr. Gavin!"

"Please, call me Klavier." He winked and Xavier narrowed his eyes. Asia blushed and bit her lower lip.

"Hehe… Okay, Klavier." He phone beeped and she looked at it. "Shoot… I have to go…" She turned the alarm off and smiled once more. "Thank you, Klavier!" She said as she turned and walked off with Xavier.

"…Danke, Fraulein." He sighed and turned back with all the girls crowding him.

A couple days later, package after package came. Either with more flowers, chocolate or poems. Soon, another small package came to the doorstep. Xavier picked it up and handed it to her.

"Hngh…?" She opened it and it was a note that said, 'Come to the Sunshine Stadium, I want to meet you in person again.'

_Again…? Have I met him before…? And what time…? Should I go now…? 3 P.M.? 12 A.M.? … Maybe I should just go at 5 P.M…. _Asia thought, sitting on the couch.

"..Who does he think he is?" Xavier spoke up.

"…Huh?"

"He sends you gifts, flowers, chocolates, poems and all this for almost a week and he decides we wants to meet you…? And note the 'again'. You already know him, and you ain't crushin' on no one! If he does know you… Shouldn't he know you ain't searching?"

"Calm down." Asia played with her hair, slumping.

"Sit up. Princesses don't slump."

"Whatever." She sat up and shrugged. "So? Maybe I do like him. So what will you do?"

"…I don't know, but I am not happy!"

"Your ranting explains that, Xavier."  
>"Plus, 'Piercing blue eyes'? 'Painted perfectly on a canvas'? He's using Gavinners' lyrics to get you! UN-OR-IGINAL. How did a noble become a noble? He used his OWN ideas!" He continued to rant as Asia thought.<p>

_What is he is right? If Klavier is my secret admirer? …Would I say yes? I'm his biggest fan… but would it put my friends on the line…? My job? My shitty life…? But if I said no… I would be single forever… It's been 22 years… I've never even had my first kiss… Nor my first boyfriend… And if it turns out to be a rock star- No… my favourite rock star… how would it end up? I'm so… confused._

"…And he probably is a geek!- I know, Asia, you're a nerd, but there is a difference!- AND HE PROBABLY NEVER FLOSSES! He stole Gavinners' lyrics and doesn't use dental products? They are there for a reason!" He continued to rant about minor flaws no one even cared about. Asia sat and kept thinking. "And he probably wears, like, polyester! NO ONE WEARS POLYESTER!"

It was 2 and Xavier started ranting at 1:30 P.M. and Asia fell asleep. He kept his rant strong and loud, never saying 'uh…' or '..what else?'. Once Xavier found something, especially something to do with Asia, he ranted about it.

3 more hours past and he stopped ranting.

"And, finally, he is probably a douche bag!" He sat down and crossed his arms. Asia was about to head out.

"I'm going to get eggs and milk, OK?" She said, leaving quickly. Xavier followed shortly after to make sure she went to the store. She didn't, she obviously went to Sunshine Stadium. She sat on a step while Xavier hid in a bush.

"Ah, fraulein, you're here." A voice said from behind her.

"…?" She jumped up, turned and saw Klavier standing there with his guitar behind his back. "Klavier…? YOU sent me all those gifts…?" She said, stepping closer.

"Ja, I did…" He stepped down and was face to face with Asia.

"..But how…?"

"…I saw you about a year ago… and your face was stuck in my mind… It was like… love at first sight… A silly myth… until my eyes met you." He sort of sang, taking both of her hands.

"…" Her face went beet red and looked down. "…I… I didn't think it would ever happen…"

"What…? You would meet a famous person and have them fall in love with you…?"

"…" She looked up at him and nodded. "…J-.. Ja." She giggled and he smiled.

"I honestly thought…" He turned and went on the same step as her. Xavier lost sight and only saw Klavier. He waited for context to tell him what was happening. "I wouldn't love a fan… but more of a Kardashian, really…" He leaned closer.

"…Eh… Uh… Euh…" She stammered. She was new to this and had no idea what to say. He chuckled and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Let me guess… New to this whole thing…?"

"…" She nodded and put her nose against his. "But I'm pretty sure of what happens next." She was still blushing. Klavier turned his head slightly and went to kiss her but Xavier knew he had to come out.

"ANASTASIA!" He jumped up and they hit there foreheads together.

"OW…!" They both said, stepping back, and rubbing their foreheads. Xavier grabbed Asia's arm and started to drag her away.

"K-.." She struggled to break free but Xavier's grip was too strong. "Klavier…!" Xavier pushed her into the back seat and slammed the car door, getting in the front seat.

"..Fraulein.." He said after Xavier sped off. Daryan came out and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Aw, dude…" Then he burst out in laughter. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" He kept laughing as Klavier punched his gut and stormed off. "..Screw… you… Gavin…" Daryan cluched his gut and glared. He then got into his car and followed Xavier.

"Why can't you just let me fucking spend time with Klavier?"

"Because you're single, you're new to this and you're mine!"

"I WOULDN'T BE NEW TO IT IF YOU HADN'T STOPPED ME."

"Well, to fucking bitchy bad!"

"…" She sighed and kept her mouth shut.

Asia and Xavier got home and went in the house. Asia walked to her room and sat in there, sobbing quietly. Shortly after they got home, Daryan showed up. Daryan banged on the door, waiting for Xavier to answer. The door swung open and Xavier looked at Daryan.

"…What do you want?"

"…I want to talk to you. Now." Daryan pulled Xavier out and closed the door. "You know that fan girl, right?" They stood outside and started planning. They came up with a good one, too. Xavier would keep Asia locked in her room and Daryan would tell Klavier she ran away. And was never coming back.

They went on their own ways for the night and planned to commence the plan soon.

A few days later, Daryan walked up to Klavier.

"Hey, dude. You know that girl you like? Yeah, I heard she ran off. She went back to wherever she was born or something."

"…." Klavier blinked and nodded. He thought it wouldn't last. Even for an hour, he thought he would fail at getting Asia's heart. Even though she already had his and he had hers.

Xavier walked up to Asia's room and stood in the door way.

"..You do realize you're not leaving, right?" He said and she nodded, rubbing her tear away.

"I got that… I was locked here for 3 days…" He nodded and closed the door.

"…" Asia looked at her window and opened it. She took the screen off it and climbed out. She scampered to a tree and climbed down. She ran off before Xavier could notice. She went to the Sunshine Stadium and went to the back and found Klavier's dressing room window. She tapped on the window and waited for him to come to the window. He put down his guitar.

"Hm?" He walked to his window and opened it slightly. "Hallo…?"

"Klavier! It's me, Asia! Sneak me in somehow..!" She whispered. Kalvier smiled, he had Asia again and nodded.

"There's a grey door on the right side of the stadium I'll let you in there." She nodded and went to the door. Klavier grabbed sunglasses and a baseball cap. He walked over to the door and let her in, handing her the cap and glasses. "Put these on." Asia blinked. She didn't disagree so she put them on, the baseball cap on backwards and slid the sunglasses on. She was wearing Jeans and a black tee so she could pass for a guy with long hair.

They got to his dressing room and she took off the glasses and cap.

"Fraulein, Daryan said you ran away… He hugged her, keeping his voice down.

"No.. I was just locked in my room…" She also had her voice down and she hugged back.

"…Did Xavier lock you in there?" He asked, she nodded.

"He says I'm not suppose to have a boyfriend…."

"…Hmph…" He snarled slightly and shrugged. "Atleast you got here…"

"It cost me bloody elbows and a life without freedom, though…"

"…" He frowned and kissed her forehead. "You can stay with me…"  
>"R-Really…?" She smiled and hugged him again. "T…thank you."<p>

"No problem, fraulein… here. Put these on again.. I'll take you to my apartment where we won't get caught…" He slid the cap and glasses back on her and rushed her out to his car. She got in on the passanger side and he got in the drivers side. "Buckled?" She nodded while buckling. "Good." He also buckled and sped off.


End file.
